Palett High
by HakushoRurouni
Summary: Now that Ashitaka has finally asked San out, will they be safe going to the movies with Bit and Leena? Or will the overprotective brothers that are Mune and Nuke be there to stop the date? Only way to find out is to Read and Review!
1. Ch1 The End of Summer

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's.

Ch.1- The End of Summer

The evening was hot. Hot and humid. Definitely not a very good combination. Ash Ketchum, a seventeen year old, black haired, brown eyed boy, was sitting on the front steps of his house deep in thought.

'What really pisses me off is that the summer felt like spring break, it starts off with high expectations and ends up a total bummer.' As he continued contemplating his thoughts, he didn't notice the read head silently sneaking up on him. She let him sit there for a few more minutes, debating with herself on whether or not she should tell him that dinner was ready or if she should just scare the crap out of him. She decided on the latter and went right next to his ear. 1..2..3!

"ASH DINNER'S READY!" The result was instantaneous. Ash, having been so deep in thought, jumped a good six feet in the air, landed on his feet, and after seeing Misty rolling on the floor in gales of uncontrollable laughter, yelled in a high pitched voice, "What in the bloody hell were you trying to do, kill me?" Once Misty had settled down enough to talk she answered.

"No I just wanted to see how high you would jump." Ash, completely bewildered, gaped at her for a moment then asked in the same squeaky voice, "What, may I ask, possessed you to do that?"

"Well your mom told me to tell you that dinner was ready, and that we've finally got our schedules for the year."

"Well did you have to scare me? I mean couldn't you have just tapped my shoulder or announced your presence or something civilized like that and not scare me?" he asked angrily. Misty faked a look of deep thought and then said in a very sweet voice, "No."

Just as Ash was about to respond, they heard his mothers voice call from inside the house. "DINNER!"

Misty walked into the house with Ash following close behind. He didn't know what it was about her, but ever since he had met her it had been nearly impossible to stay angry with her. He also couldn't help but notice how she had filled out in all the right places over the years. She was now a beautiful young woman and damn did she have a nice body.

However it wasn't just her body that Ash loved. Her personality also intrigued him. He couldn't get enough of it. She was smart, funny, talented, and, when she wanted to, she could be deadly serious.

Even though he continually denied it, he knew that he loved her. Her orange/red hair in it's usual ponytail, and her blue/green eyes , didn't help with Ash's staring either.

As they sat down at the table, Delia Ketchum set up the placemats and utensils and then handed them their schedules. Brock Slate, the final resident of the Ketchum household, was out of high school and in his second year of college, where he was studying Medicine, brought the food to the table.

"So who do you guys have this year?" Brock asked as he set the food down and proceeded to pour drinks. Ash looked down at his schedule and let out an audible groan.

"I have Ms. Migraine for math during 1st and 2nd period and then for advisory..again! Brock laughed so hard that he almost spilled the drinks he was handing out.

"Oh man I had Ms. Migraine and boy is she a pain. I fell asleep in her class, and left with a migraine everyday. God was she boring." Misty looked at her schedule as well. "No I have the same thing..again!" Ash now curious about her schedule asked, "Really, who do you have for ELA?"

"I have Mr. Llewop, Mr. R. Llewop. What kind of name is Llewop anyway?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Don't know, but I had him for ELA as well and he's a real fun guy. He's a good teacher, you'll like him." said Brock as he sat down at the table.

"Do you have him for 3rd and 4th?" asked Ash. Misty nodded and showed him her schedule. As he went down the list he read out the names of the teachers and the periods.

"Hmm.. 5th period Social Studies Mr. Shu, 6th period lunch, 7th period Science Mr. S. Snape, 8th period Choir Rennat/Notrom/Selleugra, P.E. 8th period with Mr. T/Mr.Schwarzenegger, hmm those are odd names, and finally Home Ec. 10th with Mr. Lowell/Mr.Vegeta."

"Wow!" said Brock who had finished eating and was now picking up the dishes. "You guys have the most oddly named teachers I've ever heard of, not to mention you guys have all the same classes."

"Uh-oh, look at the time!" said Delia Ketchum. "You two are getting up early tomorrow for your first day of school. You should get to bed now. Brock and I will take care of the dishes, and don't forget to take showers in the morning!"

As Ash and Misty climbed up the staircase, they saw that it had started raining. It was very odd but both of them thought that the weather was reflecting their feelings. They were sad they had to go back to school, so sad in fact that they themselves were on the brink of tears.

"Summers over and it's back to school." said Misty sadly as she entered her room. Ash only answered with one word, "Shit."

A/N: Well that's it for the default chapter, and that's it for me, tonight anyway. Oh don't worry about the other characters they'll come in later, I just didn't want to have to go to every household for every character ya' know? R&R!


	2. Ch2 Back Again

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's.

Ch.2- Back Again

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ash groaned, "No, no it's not time yet, I barley went to sleep!" he muttered to himself. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Godforsaken clock!" he shouted jumping up from his bed and whacking it repetitively with his pillow in the hopes of silencing it. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Damnation!" he shouted now fully awake, "Does this thing show no mercy!"

"Ash, it's an alarm clock, which is an inanimate object, it has no sense of justice or feelings whatsoever." said a very tired looking Misty, who was passing by his room on her way to take a shower.

"Damn alarm clock," cursed Ash, then he realized something, and added, "wait, since when did I have an alarm clock!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, I took the liberty of buying both you and Misty alarm clocks for school." said his mother as she passed by his room on her way to put more towels in the closet. As she turned to go down stairs, she saw her son trying in vain to destroy the still beeping clock.

"Don't bother trying to destroy this one Ash, it's indestructible, oh and also, you see this remote," continued Delia Ketchum, swinging a small, black key chain on her finger, she waited until he nodded, "this is the only thing in the house that can silence the alarm." Ash fell over anime style and as he was getting up saw his mom press the little red button on the remote, successfully silencing the clock. "You have ten minutes to shower and dress, and then I want you downstairs for breakfast, oh I almost forgot something," _Please tell me she didn't get any other high tech gadgets!_ "Good Morning!"

Finally done with all his business upstairs, Ash ambled **downstairs **and into the kitchen, where a wide awake Brock was serving bacon and eggs to a still groggy looking Misty.

"Good morning Ash!" said Brock a little to enthusiastically, as he distributed the food to both individuals.

" 'Good Morning Ash' he says," mimicked Ash, "what the bloody hell is so good about it!" asked Ash heatedly.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." muttered Misty sleepily.

As they were eating Mrs. Ketchum walked into the kitchen, "So are you two going to walk, or are you going to want me to drive you ?" she asked, hoping for the latter.

"I think we're gonna walk mom." answered Ash almost immediately. His mother nodded and joined the trio for breakfast.

Five minutes later Ash and Misty were walking the short walk to Palett High along the slightly muddy ground. As they continued on they met up with four of their friends.

The first was a girl, and one of Misty's best friends, Hermione Granger. She was shorter than Ash, who by now was pushing six feet, which would make her about 5'5. She had straight long brown hair, brown eyes, and was also blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

The second was Ron Weasley. He was 6'2 and had flaming red hair and brown eyes.

The third person happened to be Ron's younger sibling, Ginny Weasley. She too had flaming red hair and brown eyes. She however, was the shortest of the group being 5'4.

The last person in the group was none other than Harry Potter. He was the same height as Ash and had messy black hair as well. He had emerald green eyes, that had entranced many people over the years, thankfully for Harry, they had gotten him more girls than boys.

However, the thing that stood out like a sore thumb, was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had received in the car crash that had taken his mothers life.

"Hey guys," said Hermione enthusiastically, coming over to hug Ash and Misty in turn, "how was your summer?"

"Well it was pretty good," responded Ash, " how was yours?"

Hermione laughed and looked over at Ron, "Well we discovered that Ron was gay." At this Ron butted in, looking at her angrily.

"Bloody hell Hermione, I am not gay, just because I like to watch Queer Eye doesn't mean I'm gay, I just want to be sure I don't look stupid when I go to school or go out anywhere." Responded Ron heatedly, "I mean, sure being your boyfriend does have its benefits, but you don't really have a fashion sense for the male sex." Harry and Ginny each howled with laughter at this statement, but Ash and Misty were stunned.

"Ron, you and Hermione are together? Since when?" asked a shocked Ash.

"Well Hermione and I technically got together at the end of Junior year, however we kept it quiet until June." Ron said automatically.

It just struck Ash and Misty as a little weird, Ron and Hermione never really struck the two of them as an item. Maybe Harry and Hermione, but not this. Not that they rejected the idea.

"So Hermione," questioned Misty slyly, "what brought on this change of taste?" Hermione looked over at Misty questioningly.

"What do you mean change of taste? I've always fancied Ron, he's just so adorable." Misty eyed Hermione suspiciously as if doubting this last bit of information.

"Oh damn!" shouted Ginny suddenly, "we're going to be late if we don't hurry, its already 7:00!"

At this, all conversation was abandoned and all six teens sped off in the direction of the still distant high school.

Thus began the first day of school.

Yusuke Urameshi sat on the rails of the staircase of the school of which he had come to loath. The only reason he still came was because of the girls. The girls gave him a reason to live. Especially the especially the Senior girls.

"Damn these girls are so friggin' hot!" Yusuke whispered to his counterparts, excitedly. The said counterparts just sighed.

"Honestly Yusuke, I would think by now that with all the combined slaps you've received from the opposite sex you would have learned that they don't like you staring at them." said the ever vigilant and wise, Kurama.

"Besides Urameshi, they haven't changed a bit," added Hiei disgustedly, "there still the same baka's from last year."

"Hiei you're just saying that because you're gay." Yusuke said in defense of the girls of Pallet High.

Hiei glared at Yusuke before turning back to what he was looking at.

Upon closer investigation and continued ogling, Yusuke finally acknowledge the fact that Hiei was staring at a who, not a what. To top that off, he was staring at none other than Keiko!

"So Hiei, have you taken a liking to Keiko or what?" He asked slyly. Hiei turned his head sharply at Yusuke's comment.

"For your information Urameshi, I was not staring at Keiko. I was staring at the football field and thinking about how long I have to wait to hit you and slam you into the ground."

At that, Hiei got up and walked inside the school.

"You know what Kurama," Yusuke said to his red haired companion, "some people are so touchy!"

As they walked through the doors that led to their one year imprisonment, Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

As Ashitaka walked through the halls of the high school he'd come to know and love, he was met by three of his friends.

The first one was Zell Dincht. He had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and plastered on his face, a huge grin. That wasn't the only thing on Zell's face. Accompanying the grin on the left side of his face was a black tattoo that separated into three different lightning bolt like lines. One going up slightly past his eyebrows, the second going under his left eye, and the final one tapering off at the bottom of his chin.

Zell was adorned in a skin tight short sleeve shirt, red and black short sleeve jacket. The black sleeves were decorated with a blue starburst like design. He also wore blue cargo shorts that went just beyond his knees, held up, thankfully, by a black belt. The shoes he wore were red and black as well, however the red dominated this article of clothing. With his shoes he had on black socks.

The next was a girl, her name, Quistis Trepe. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes it was easy to mistake her as Zell's elder sister. Quistis was wearing a pink t-shirt that was tucked into her clinging blue jeans. She wore a black belt so as to stay in dress code, not that it was required. She wore solid black tennis shoes.

The final person accompanying the aforesaid pair was another girl, Rinoa Heartilly. She was shorter than both Zell and Quistis, but not by much. She had long black hair with hints of light brown highlights in it. She had captivating brown eyes and a rosy complexion. Rinoa wore a light blue t-shirt that was left untucked with a pair of baggy khaki cargo pants. She too had on black tennis shoes, however hers were accompanied with streaks of blue. Unlike Quistis, she was related to Zell. Rinoa was Zell's stepsister.

Rinoa's mother had been killed in a car accident involving a drunk driver, and Zell's father had been killed in the war. Then one day at the grocery store, while sitting in the shopping cart, Rinoa had seen Zell and his mother and started shouting.

As if on cue, Zell followed suit, and the two single parents were in complete dirsarray until they noticed the other trying to calm their child down. From there, the parents proceeded to going out on dates, while leaving their children with the same sitter, whom they both knew.

This forged an unbreakable bond between the two children that only got stronger as the days and months progressed, and it finally was made unbreakable when their parents finally got hitched. It was funny, ever since their original spouses had died, they had been distant from their children, but ever since the incident in the grocery store, and still to this day, their parents seemed to bring out the best in eachother.

"Hey guys," greeted Ashitaka warmly, "long time no see!"

"S'up Ashitaka!" shouted Zell as he clapped hands with his best friend.

"Hi Ashitaka!" said Rinoa and Quistis in unison, each hugging him in turn.

"Hello ladies, had a good summer?" he asked, as they turned to walked to their home room.

"You could say that." said Rinoa.

"This summer was really eventful for Rin." said Quistis, slyly.

"Really, what happened?" asked Ashitaka curiously.

"Nothing!" she said blushing, and hitting Quistis on the arm.

"That's not what you told me!" mocked Quistis teasingly.

"Shut up," she said threateningly, then in a whisper said, "I don't want to tell Zell yet." Zell was already seated in class when they got there, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had taken place outside.

Soujiro Seta walked into the school in silence. Normally he wasn't silent at all, but he had just recently lost his father Makoto Shishio, and it was a big loss. His mother, Yumi Seta, was all he had left. Not that he minded though, she was a caring, compassionate, and understanding mother.

The only thing that Soujiro didn't like about her was that she was a part-time teacher at a rival high school. As soon as he walked into his home room, the sight of his classmates seemed to soothe all the pain and doubt he had been feeling.

"Soujiro, it's about bloody time you showed up!" shouted his long time friend Yusuke Urameshi, "I thought you were gonna take a leaf out of my book and skip the first day."

This caused Soujiro's other friend, Ash Ketchum, to speak up, "That reminds me, Yusuke, why are you even here? Isn't it tradition for you to skip the first day of school?"

Yusuke smirked, "Well I decided that since this is our last year here at P.H. I figured I'd honor it by not skipping."

This time another of Soujiro's friends, Selphie Timlitt, spoke, "Nobody would do it with you would they?"

"Alright, Dincht wouldn't pick up the phone and I don't know where the heck Doo-San was!"

At this Zell walked in, "Somebody call?" Yusuke immediately rounded on him,

"You better believe it, man I called you ten times yesterday, and you didn't answer once!"

Zell cringed, "Oh yeah, well..umm, you see, I was..uhh, busy, with uhh..something!" he managed to throw out.

"With something, or someone, Zell?" teased Rinoa who had just walked in. Zell blushed, and unbeknownst to the rest of the eager onlookers, so did Selphie.

"Zip it Rin." threatened Zell, glaring at her.

"Why should I?" she smirked.

"Because," he whispered so only she could hear, "I'll tell the guys about your little, shall we say, uhh..romps with Leonhart." Rinoa's eyes widened in horrified shock as she tried to form words,

"You, how do..your not mad?"

Zell smiled at his stepsister fondly, "Nah, Squall's a good guy, but if he hurts you, I swear I'll kill him." Rinoa smiled and would have hugged Zell, had it not been for the comment from Hiei,

"What in the devil are you two whispering about?"

Then from Sanoske Sagara, "Really, you two sound like a married couple."

"That's disgusting!" shouted Misao Makimachi, "They're related Sano!"

"Oh yeah, whoops?" he said as he sweat dropped. Just then the teacher walked in and everybody shut up.

Just then the teacher walked in and everyone went silent.

A/N: Ages are: everyone 17 unless otherwise stated. R&R!


	3. Ch3 Bizarre Teachers

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime/games/books I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's which are not many.

**_This story is dedicated to the late Rick Powell, who was my 7th grade Ela teacher. It is because of him that I was inspired to write for the heck of it and to have fun with my writing._**

Ch. 3- Bizarre Teachers

The class didn't go silent because the teacher was intimidating or anything, far from it, it was the fact that at the exact moment she had walked in, every student had grabbed their heads in severe pain, it felt almost like their heads were going to explode!

"My head feels like it's going to explode!" murmured Kenshin Himura from the back of the room.

"Ditto," answered Ash, "I think I have a migraine!"

Several of the other students had proceeded to slam their heads against the wall in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

At seeing this, the teacher smirked almost evilly, and said, in a very high-pitched, nails on a chalkboard like voice,

"Good Morning class!" This statement was met by several cringing faces.

The faces were cringing due to the fact that, as is common when one has a migraine, every sound that is made, is seemingly intensified by about ten thousand decibels, which is believe me, very loud. And not to mention painful when the sound is nearly a high as a dog whistle.

"Well let's try that again," clearing her throat, the teacher repeated herself, "GOOD MORNING CLASS!"

After this shouted comment, it seemed that all the students had taken to banging their heads against their desk in complete desperation.

However they did manage to respond, if not as one, then as several pain filled voices, "Good Morning!"

"Much better, now my name is Ms. Migraine and I'm hoping that you all are ready to learn."

Misty stared at her now dented desk and knew that this would be one long year.

Next, was Ela, well for some of them at least. Ash and Misty, along with Harry, Ron, Misao, San, and Rinoa were just a few of the G/T students in Llewop's class.

"So anybody ever have any idea what this Llewop'll be like?" asked Kurama as the group made their way toward the staircase leading to the Ela hallway.

"No, but Brock said he was one of the best teachers that he ever had and if Brock says that a teacher is awesome, the teacher is either an incredibly attractive young female or they really are that good. And I'm sure we can dismiss the first reason." replied Ash while looking at the room numbers on the doors, finally finding the right one, he opened it and motioned for the others to follow him.

The classroom they entered was standard size, or what looked like standard size to students, and was decorated from corner to corner with different quotes from different people and what areas of literature and what books were in those areas.

"Good Morning students," said a deep, jolly, almost Santa Claus like voice from behind the desk in the very corner of the room.

The man sitting in the large leather chair that accompanied the desk was almost Santa Claus like himself.

He had short, dark blonde hair with startlingly blue eyes that Ash and the rest of the group had no trouble seeing from anywhere in the classroom. He had a dark blonde mustache that only added to the fact that he might be mistaken for Santa. He was also a plump man, plump and tall so there was no real way to tell which would dominate. He wore a light blue button shirt and dark blue slacks and to finish off his outfit, he wore black dress shoes.

"Good Morning Mr. Llewop!" the class replied enthusiastically and partially afraid that another migraine would come if they didn't reply.

"It's nice to see some new faces this year. It was getting pretty annoying seeing the same ones over and over." he said, sending a wink towards Kenshin who in response giggled slightly.

"And thank goodness Hworang isn't here…" as Mr. Llewop was about to finish his statement, the door opened and in strutted Hworang Doo-San.

With shockingly bright orange/red hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a well toned, tan body, he was definitely a spectacle.

"Well, I guess you can't win 'em all." sighed Llewop dejectedly.

"And I'm really happy to see you too." retorted Hworang sarcasm dripping off of every syllable.

This comment earned a slap on the arm from Julia Chang as she pulled him down into his seat at the desk across from her.

"Well, I really hope that you all are ready to write, because, this being your last year in high school, one of your main exams will be to write a story from a random statement. Such as, 'Your in a mall on Valentine's Day.'"

"What are they trying to do? Fail us all!" whined a freaked out Sora.

"Not to worry, you won't fail the writing portion, I'll help you all there." smiled Mr. Llewop broadly.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Even with Ms. Migraine as a teacher.

Sitting in 5th period however, was changing Rikku's opinion on this school year for the worse.

This teacher was short, had white hair, what was left anyway, wore a button up white shirt, black slacks, had black eyes hidden behind large rimmed spectacles, and was wielding a bullwhip! Not to mention he was verbally abusing one of the school idiots who already had a hard enough time remembering which school he went to.

"NO! This is unacceptable! I will not tolerate this!" shouted the 4'5" Mr. Shu, bonking Kuwabara over the head with the bullwhip. "You should know what happened on March 1st, 1818 in the world! Idiot boy!"

As Shu was walking away, Kuwabara muttered, "Short old fart."

"I want all of you in this class to be able to tell me the precise date, month, and year the first man walked the Earth, etc.! You all will be perfect!"

Ashitaka sighed, what in the godforsaken world had he done to deserve this?

"RING!" rang the bell, signaling the end of social studies and the beginning of the lunch period.

"There is a god!" cried Zell as he ran to his locker to open it.

"Amen to that chicken-wuss!" taunted Seifer from across the hall.

"Shut up Zell," cooed Selphie standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek, "he's just jealous." With that, Zell grabbed Selphie's hand and together they set off toward the cafeteria.

As Squall closed his locker, he let out a frustrated sigh, a laid his forehead against the cool metal.

"You alright Squall?" said an angelic voice to his right.

Looking over, Squall saw Rinoa smiling at him and said smirking, "Nah, my day has just been made."

With that, he turned and pulled Rinoa closer to him, and kissed her lips.

They were soft and full, and he loved every minute of it. After a few minutes, they realized that they were the only ones left in the hallway and quickly took their leave.

Even though there were a lot of couples in the cafeteria, they still split up, boys to some tables, girls to the others. While not the case with all of the tables, it was the case at Yusuke's table.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING OVER ALL THE DAMN NOISE!" shouted Soujiro over all the shouting going on in the cafeteria.

"I said, I wish I could go out with her." repeated Ashitaka.

"Who? Mononoke? Why don't you just go over there and ask her?" asked Ash.

"Have you seen what happens to any guy who goes within a two foot radius of her?" replied Ashitaka. "Her brothers come from nowhere and beat the crap out of them!"

"And you say I'm a sissy!" said Ash to Soujiro.

"Yes I do," responded Soujiro, "but Ashitaka you have to ask her out this year, you've been wanting to since when, elementary?"

"Shut up!" said Ashitaka sharply, ripping a piece of meat off of his burger.

Next was Science with Mr. Snape.

Trying to find this class was like trying to find a piece of hay in a stack of needles that have all been painted hay colored. It wasn't in the science wing of the school and Harry and co. were having one hell of a bad time trying to find it.

"Where in the bloody hell is this class!" shouted an exasperated Hermione from the back of the group.

"I don't know, we've checked everywhere except, but, no! You don't think the classroom's in the basement, do you?" Botan asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out," said Jin Kazama as they descended the stairs to the bottom floor.

Six flights of stairs down later….

"Why.. in the.. hell, would someone… put a classroom….. all the way down here!" panted Riku in between short ragged breaths.

"No…bloody…idea." responded Ron also struggling for air.

"Hm, one, two, three, four, well let's just make it six detentions for being extremely tardy then shall we." said an oily voice from an open door at the bottom of the stairs.

If the voice had been oily, the face was even worse. Long pointed nose, pitiless black eyes, and what appeared to be a long black lab coat.

"Please come in and join us." said Snape sneeringly.

'Well, there goes my hope for an easy year.' thought Tidus sadly.

On to 8th period, which to everyone's relief, was their elective period.

For Ash, Misty, San, Ashitaka, Yuna, Tidus, and many other students, the elective was choir.

"Rennat, Notrom, and Selleugra. Sheesh, and I thought that Llewop was an odd name!" said Tidus with a snort.

All in all, their main objective was to learn their music, go to competition, get into the district, region, area, and state choirs, and learn to read music well.

"And at the end of the year there is a choir/band/orchestra party at the amusement park!" said Mr. Selleugra a bit overenthusiastically.

'Thank god I didn't go into tech.' thought Ashitaka as he left the classroom with the others after the bell.

"I think I'm gonna die!" moaned Yusuke as he fell to the floor after running his twentieth hundred yard sprint. Instead of dying however, Yusuke struggled to his feet, went to the fence, and threw up his lunch.

"Wow," he said to no one in particular, "it really doesn't look the same as when it goes in."

"Hah, looks like we von't have a very good vootball team dis year T." said the over buff coach Swarzenegger.

"Huh, I pity the fool who shows up next week and can't take a few simple sprints!" said coach T.

"Okay everybody, zis period is almost over, so go in and change!" shouted Swarzenegger.

"There is a god!" shouted Steve thankfully.

When he looked back on it, Ash couldn't exactly figure out why in the hell he had signed up for home ec.

It was completely pointless, unless you planned to be a housewife all of your life.

"Well class, it sooo good to see you all here safe and sound!" gushed the gay fountain that was Mr. Lowell. "I was afraid that those mean old coaches of ours would have sent at least half of you to the nurse."

"This guy is a queer." whispered Karou to Yukina who then went into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Good to see you all are in such good moods." Mr. Lowell said queerly.

'Why do I have to be in this classroom?' thought Hiei.

The last period was only fifteen minutes long, however, advisory is in no way short with Ms. Migraine.

If you listened carefully from the end of the hall, you might've been able to hear the slamming of heads on desks.

When they got home, Mrs. Ketchum asked, "So how was your day guys?" She figured it went well considering the fact that the only thing Ash did was walk into a wall he did not see because of the migraine he had.

"Guess this means it's going to be another long year." laughed Mrs. Ketchum softly to herself.

There's chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up soon with five coming up after that. Thank you those who reviewed! R&R!


	4. Ch4 Tryouts

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime/games/books I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's which are not many.

**_This story is dedicated to the late Rick Powell, who was my 7th grade Ela teacher. It is because of him that I was inspired to write for the heck of it and to have fun with my writing._**

Ch.4 – Tryouts

The week went by in a similar fashion. The teachers explained what they would be doing for the entire year, with the exception of Ms. Migraine, Professor Snape(they had begun calling him that due to the fact that he reminded them of a character in the book Ray Finkle and the Pet Detective's Rock Like Thing. Said character taught classes in the dungeons at Finkle's new school and was a "professor".) and Mr.Shu.

The three slave drivers continually piled homework on them, insisting that it would help them in the long run of the year.

"'It'll help you in the long run'"quoted Hiei sarcastically, "bullshit!"

"Amen to that my brother!" responded Yusuke enthusiastically.

Currently, both boys were headed towards the P.E. locker room to change for the first football practice of the year.

When they entered, the locker room was abuzz with activity. Fellow students trying on cleats, helmets, and shoulder pads, several of who were having a hard time finding the right sizes.

"Hey Kuwabara, did you find the XXXXXXL helmet?" taunted Yusuke.

"As a matter of fact Urameshi, I did." said Kuwabara smugly.

"Idiot." stated Yusuke as he opened his locker and began changing.

Two minutes later, while Yusuke was putting on his shoulder pads, Coach T walked in. The dark skinned, heavily muscled, short mohawked, man cleared his throat and yelled,

"Huh! I pity the fool who isn't outside in one minute dressed and ready to go!"

Suddenly there were crashes all around Yusuke. He turned and saw all the freshman trying to get out of the locker room at once.

"And I thought Kuwabara was stupid!" exclaimed Ashitaka in a stunned voice.

"Aww c'mon Ashitaka,"said Sora in disbelief, "don't tell me you forgot what we were like when we were the little fishies!"

"Well, I've surgically removed that part of my memory from my head thank you." replied Ashitaka.

"Besides," said Harry, "Kuwabara's not that stupid."

"Yeah…wait…hey! That's not funny you guys! You all better watch your selves." exclaimed Kuwabara angrily.

Then a thunderous voice came from the entrance of the locker room.

"In case you pansies didn't get ze message, you're supposed to be outside…NOW!" shouted Coach Swarzenegger.

All the seniors ran for the door at once and there was pandemonium. Yusuke tried to jump over Hiei who at the same time tried to jump over Yusuke and they ended up spread eagled on the floor.

Riku tried to slide under the pile of seniors but got a cleat in the face from Zell who had just been conked on the head with a helmet and was falling to the floor.

"My head!" moaned Zell in pain as he clutched his head.

"My spleen!" cried Kuwabara who's voice was muffled due to the fact that he was on the bottom of the sizable pile of seniors.

"Get your foot out of my ass!" shouted Cloud angrily.

Coach Swarzenegger who had witnessed all of this, sighed and turned toward the locker room exit.

"And I zhought de freshman vere idiots." he mumbled as he made his way out into the open air.

This was going to be one hell of a long year.

Due to the fact that nearly all of the seniors were already wounded, Coach T and Coach Swarzenegger decided to scrimmage them instead of work them out. The intense training, they said, would come the next day.

The teams were chosen at random. Half on one team, half on the other. As soon as the appropriate people were placed in their appropriate positions, Coach T blew on his whistle to signal the beginning of the scrimmage.

Soujiro watched the ball carefully as it sailed toward him. He never took his eyes off the ball. And he didn't need to. Soujiro was one of the most dangerous kick/punt returners in all of the state. Not only did he return the ball, he was also a receiver.

He was lightening fast and had great vision. There was hardly anyone who could catch him once he had broken ten yards into open field. He was so fast that he had been given the nickname 'Tenken' or 'heavenly speed'.

He caught the ball, and he immediately turned his head to the oncoming defenders.

It all came so naturally that Soujiro didn't even seem to be trying. He saw the first defender fake left and he went left. He saw the next one faint right and he went right.

He was at his own ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, forty, thirty, twenty, ten, and he was in the end zone. As easy as that. And he hadn't even broken a sweat.

On the sidelines there was cheering and yelling from those on Soujiro's team and mumblings and grumblings of 'I could've caught him' from those not on his team.

The coaches were definatly impressed.

"Huh, that fools got some mean talent." said Coach T in a kind of tamed awe.

"Ja! Not to mention he'z gifted!" replied Coach Swarzenegger showing no attempt to hide his impressed grin.

Coach T looked at his coworker and shook his head.

'Out of all the people who I could've gotten stuck with, I get the idiot with an accent.' he thought exasperatedly.

Back on the field, Kurama's offense took possession.

Kurama was probably the best quarterback, well, smart wise anyway. He was the best at decision making and could analyze a defense once and completely dismantle them with his passes. He looked at the opposing team and then went into the huddle.

"Okay, we got some pretty fast guys over there but they're all in the backfield. So if we stick to the run and the short passing game, we'll be okay." The rest of the team nodded.

"Okay here's the plan. Goten, the ball's going to you. I-right thirty-two blast! BREAK!"

The line set up and Kurama took up his position behind one of the more burly centers. He looked over the defense and saw that they were showing blitz. So he audibled to pass.

"Yellow forty-five, yellow forty-five! Down! Set! Hut! Hut! Hike!" The ball was thrust into his hands, and he dropped back. The rush was coming and no one was open. He was tempted to throw to a man-to-man covered Kenshin but urged himself to wait.

'Five, four, three, two, one, NOW!' he shouted to himself. He chucked the ball toward the right side of the field in a short arc right to Squall who had just finished his route. As soon as he let go of the ball, he was pegged by the two linebackers.

Squall turned up field and took off in a hurry. There were only the two safety's to beat. Juke left, spin off one to the right. Open field. Wide open field. He left the defense in the dust as he crossed the goal line at a light jog.

Over on the sidelines there were more impressed murmurs from the coaches as well as cheers and jeers from the two opposing teams.

"Maybe zis vill be a good zeazon." stated Coach Swarzenegger, sounding a little stunned.

Kickoff. Kickoff meant hitting the kick returner. Zell was a defender. That meant Zell got to hit someone. He watched the ball as he ran down the field, faster than even he thought he could go.

He saw the kick returner catch the ball. He was only two yards away from him.

The only thing that the returner saw after he caught the ball was a blur of speed and then feeling a ramming sensation on his stomach. The ball fell and the returner joined it on the ground.

Zell bent down and scooped up the ball as it bounced up. He jumped over the downed returner and, while taunting the opposing team, he walked into the end zone.

The next day was a living hell.

"Move fool move!" shouted Coach T at Yusuke while he watched the sweat drenched teen complete yet another hundred yards of Samurai Sushi Rolls.

Samurai Sushi Rolls, or S.S.R.'s for short, were extremely exhausting and really worked on one's endurance. The way you did them was, when the coach said go, you sprinted as far as you could from one end zone to the other until you heard the coaches whistle. Then you threw yourself forward and rolled. Finally, as soon as you had rolled forward, you then threw your body to the side and rolled over and got back up to do it all over again. Usually it was one S.S.R. per every five yards.

Yusuke wanted so badly to get up and punch the living snot out of the coach, but instead he used his anger as fuel to go faster.

"That'z right like dat!" shouted Coach Swarzenegger encouragingly.

Now, the team was running bleachers. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Some players fell, were cut, got back up, and continued on. Since this was their last year at P.H., every senior was determined to overlook every insult from the coaches, ignore any injury they received, and to play their hearts out, be it in practice or in a game.

Two weeks, seven hundred bleachers, two hundred and eighty Samurai Sushi Rolls, one thousand four hundred push ups, one thousand four hundred sit ups, two thousand liners, four thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine sprints, and four hundred fifty-five minutes of weight lifting later….

"Gentlemen," started Coach Swarzenegger, "if zere iz vone thing that I have to zay, it iz zhat I am very proud of you. Not vone of jou qvite through all of dis."

"Huh, I've never seen this much determination in a football team that's for sure!" said Coach T proudly.

"I pity the fool who thinks that he can take on this team and win!"

"Ve vill have a good season dis year," said Coach Swarzenegger, "and I think ve're going to get that State Championship dis jear, right?"

"YES SIR!" shouted the team in unison.

"Hah, I didn't hear you! Are we gonna win state this year fools?" shouted Coach T.

"HELL YEAH! WE'RE GONNA WIN STATE!" the team roared.

"Hah, now that's more like it! Now go in and get changed and go home fools!" said Coach T.

"Ze list of position and who made them and in vhat string vill be up next veek, so go home and get a good rest!" announced Coach Swarzenegger over the voices of the changing seniors.

As all the senior were walking out Sano turned to Bit, "Man I haven't seen our team this fired up in years! We'll definitely win state this year!"

"You can say that again." said Bit.

"Man I haven't seen our team this fired up.." started Sano but Bit cut him off.

"Shut up you smart ass!" he yelled.

"You have a good weekend too!" Sano shouted back.

As Gohan sat in the front seat of his car he couldn't help but laugh, "We're definatley gonna win state!"

With that he turned on the car and headed home.

There's chapter four. Can anyone guess where the name Ray Finkle is from? It's actually really easy.

As always R&R!


	5. Ch5 Soreness and First Loves

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime/games/books I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's which are not many.

**_This story is dedicated to the late Rick Powell, who was my 7th grade Ela teacher. It is because of him that I was inspired to write for the heck of it and to have fun with my writing._**

Oh snap! It's been a while since I updated this story! Sorry to all of those who were waiting on it (if any). So please sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this chapter!

Ch.5- Soreness and First Loves

To say that it was extremely easy for the seniors to make the football team would be an understatement. If you look past the fact that every single one of the seniors trying out had made it to varsity, you saw that about two or three freshmen had made it. And considering the fact that the seniors were incredibly skilled and were working their butts off, that was saying something.

As Ash dragged himself to the bus stop along with Misty on the Monday after tryouts, he was bent over double and whining.

"My calves are killing me!" he cried in anguish, while plopping down on the sidewalk to soothe his aching muscles.

"You know what Ash, you're just a big baby! Its not like exercising is gonna kill you!" said Misty exasperatedly, finally getting fed up with all of Ash's complaining.

"Well when your coaches are an x-body builder and an x-boxer/actor/nearly wrestler, tell me and we'll see if your not sore or on the verge of death!" retorted Ash angrily.

Misty seemed to ignore all of this as she spotted a group of eight teenagers that consisted of Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina heading towards them at a leisurely pace blocking out the slowly rising sun.

Out of nowhere, Misty said, "You know, I think Hiei and Keiko would make a really cute couple! They're perfect for eachother!"

"Yeah," said Ash sarcastically, "and fire and gasoline make water." Misty threw him an evil glare.

"I'm serious, but what do you think?" she asked pulling her eyes away from the slowly approaching group.

"Well personally, I always thought that Yusuke and Keiko would get together you know? They always seem to know what the other is thinking and if one's in trouble the other one's there to cover or beat the shit out of the person who's getting them in trouble." Ash said as he thought deeply for the second time that year.

"You've got a point there Ashy-boy, you have got a point." With that, Misty turned to greet the group of girls as they reached the bus stop.

Soujiro could hardly walk. He took two steps and then he stumbled nearly tripping for the fourth time in the span of two seconds. Thankfully, Misao, Kenshin and Karou were there to support him physically, as well as mentally.

"C'mon Soujiro, I know you can do it! Just three more blocks to the bus stop!" shouted Karou supportively, as she and Kenshin caught him this time, seeing as how it was Misao's turn to rest.

"I can't feel my legs!" Soujiro shouted hysterically as he was righted again, "Are my legs even attached to me!" He pulled his hands away from Kenshin and Karou, and went to feel for his legs. Finding them, he sighed in relief, and fell to the pavement.

"Whoops, hah, guess I wasn't paying attention!" said Misao as she received glares from all three of her fellow teens. She reached down and picked Soujiro up hurriedly, and instead of removing her arm, kept it under his shoulder just in case he decided to fall again.

Their faces passed millimeters from eachother and they couldn't help but stop and stare into the other's eyes. Soujiro into deep pools of emerald and Misao into absorbing orbs of blue/gray.

'God she's got beautiful eyes.' thought Soujiro as his eyes remained locked with Misao's.

'God he's got sexy eyes,' Misao thought, and then added, 'and a freakin' hot body!' Misao blushed as she realized what she had just thought. 'Bad Misao! Bad! Where the hell did that come from?"

"Hello, are you two lovebirds gonna come to school today, or are we gonna have to drag you?" Karou shouted loudly as she saw what was going on. 'Interesting,' she thought, then with an evil smirk, added, 'very, very interesting.'

Both teens blushing madly now, they quickly detached from one another and Misao quickly caught up to Kenshin and Karou.

After a couple seconds, there was a rather painful sounding **_THUMP_** from behind them, which after the strangled yelp of "Help!" they realized was Soujiro, Kenshin ran back to help the still sore Tenken.

"Oh God! My legs! Why the heck aren't you sore Himura!" Soujiro asked Kenshin angrily.

"Just lucky I guess!" said Kenshin happily.

Soujiro tried to kick him, but missed, threw himself off balance, and landed on his still sore butt.

"Tsk, tsk, you should be more careful now that you aren't able to run more than five meters without support." Kenshin laughed mockingly.

'Evil, evil little bastard.' Soujiro thought.

The morning went by in its usual flurry of "excitement". What with another case of severe migraines and constant shouts of 'you should be getting this right' from Mr. Shu, the entirety of the student body was looking forward to the lunch hour.

The bell rang its long, high-pitched ring and the students flowed out of the classrooms, some heading to the cafeteria and some heading to the locker rooms to check the football roster hoping for good news.

In the locker rooms it was utter chaos. Freshmen in the back were trying to jump over the Sophomores, who were trying to look under the Juniors, who in turn were trying to squirm their way past the Seniors who had somehow gotten to the front of the line first.

"Well, well, well," said Bit, "it looks like Urameshi is starting quarterback. Oh, and I'm a safety how nice, this means I get to go in and blitz and knock the crap out of you Yusuke!"

"You just try it you blonde haired………..person!" Yusuke retorted stupidly.

The roster was as follows:

QB's- Yusuke Urameshi, Youko Kurama, Jin Kazama

HB's- Hiei Jaganashi, Gary Oak, Son Goten (1)

WR's- Ash Ketchum, Soujiro Seta, Kenshin Himura, Harry Potter, Squall Leonhart

TE's- Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasly

FB- Kazuma Kuwabara, Trunks Briefs

Skipping ahead to the defense….

SS's- Bit Cloud, Mirai Trunks

FS's- Son Gohan, Cloud Strife

LB's- Ashitaka Emishi, Nuke Mononoke, Mune Mononoke

DE's- Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy

CB's- Hworang Doo-San, Makoto Shishio

And the list went on to name the defensive linemen.

In the locker room there were whoops of joy and hollers of "WE ARE SO GONNA KICK ASS THIS YEAR!"

After the ruckus died down, most of the Seniors carefully made their way out of the locker room while trying to dodge the oncoming rush of freshmen and Sophomores.

He was in love and he damn well knew it. Ashitaka watched San walk across the cafeteria wanting with all of his being to go over to her, grab her around the waist, and kiss full on the lips. The only problem with his foolproof plan however, were her overprotective brothers Mune and Nuke.

They hounded her every step, acting like wolves, (hint, hint, wink, wink!) and scaring off any guy who got within three feet of her and tried to initiate conversation.

Ashitaka sighed in frustrated defeat. San was simply unattainable.

Soujiro Seta looked over at Ashitaka when he heard his friends depressed sigh. He followed Ashitaka's gaze and found he was once again, captivated by the Mononoke girl.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" he groaned in exasperation, "Ashitaka if you want to ask her out just go do it."

Ashitaka looked over at his friend and replied, "I wish I could. But Mune and Nuke would skin me alive if they caught me walking in her general direction!"

Soujiro could see his friends dilemma, but he had a plan. "Tell you what Ashitaka, Ketchum, Urameshi and I will go and distract Mune and Nuke while you go and ask San out."

Ashitaka still looked doubtful.

"I'd say we could guarantee you, oh, five to ten minutes. Then you're on your own." Yusuke said as he saw the still doubtful look on his friends face.

The three of them, Yusuke, Soujiro, and Ash, walked over to where Mune and Nuke sat, eating their lunch in their much preferred solitude. While walking toward them, Yusuke asked,

"Soujiro, who the hell is Pete?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a completely bewildered Soujiro.

"You know, back there, while we were talking to Ashitaka you said, "For Pete's sake!" So, yeah…I just wanted to know who Pete was."

Soujiro's eye twitched in annoyance as he sweat dropped. "Honestly, I can't see how, in this godforsaken world, Coach T. could've been sober when he put you as starting quarterback when you're this dumb."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up!"

Ashitaka looked towards his friends and saw that they had engaged conversation with San's brothers and that now he actually had the chance to talk to her. Stomach in a nervous knot and full of butterflies, he got up, somehow miraculously summoned up the courage he needed, and walked over to San's table.

Meanwhile with Soujiro's group…

They had spent about ten minutes talking to the two linebackers and Soujiro figured Ashitaka had either finished talking to San, or he had chickened out. He guessed they could wrap it up now.

"Oh!" he said in mock shock, "I just remembered something! Yusuke told me yesterday that you guys were the two wimpiest linebackers in the history of this high school, aside from Ashitaka of course."

At this Yusuke visibly paled and there were the sounds of knuckles cracking. Soujiro smirked.

"Is that so Urameshi?" Mune growled angrily.

"Well, uh…S-S-Soujiro said you guys couldn't catch him or Ketchum because you both are fat and slow!" Yusuke desperately ground out.

After this comment Nuke turned his head slowly and threateningly towards Soujiro. Soujiro gave a nervous smirk.

Ash, who had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal, wanted to beat the crap out of Yusuke for dragging him into this.

"You guys had better get acquainted to the ground because that's where you'll be spending the season." That said, the two brothers got up, threw away their food, left the cafeteria.

Nine minutes before that…

Ashitaka was walking toward San's table, there was only one problem; her friends. To many of them! Misty, Misao, Karou, Botan, Julia, to name a few.

What little courage he had managed to gather had left him, but then he remembered his time limit and, with a deep breath, he walked over to the table.

"San?" he asked timidly. She looked up.

"Yes Ashitaka?" She was surprised that her brothers hadn't already beaten the shit out of him, but at the same time she was happy. She loved Ashitaka, as did a lot of other girls, and the idea of him talking to her was a dream come true. The rest of the table fell silent at once, only helping to scare Ashitaka more.

However, "San, could I talk to you alone?" There, he had said it.

"Sure." she replied. As the two walked away from the table they heard soft giggles from its occupants. Needless to say this made both teens' hearts beat faster.

Once they had stopped, Ashitaka turned to face San and took a deep breath once more. though not as obvious as before.

"What'd you need Ashitaka?" San asked as steadily as she could, hoping against hope he was about to ask her out.

"Well, uh, umm." he stuttered. 'Damnit! Pull yourself together Ashitaka!' he shouted at himself mentally. "Well San I wanted to know if you'd like to..uh…go outwithmesometime!" he said hurriedly.

San however, deciphered the sentence perfectly. San nearly shouted her answer she was so ecstatic.

"Yes, I'd love to!" San was so happy she felt like she could fly.

"Great, so how does Saturday night sound?"

"That's fine with me!"

"Awesome, I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds good!"

"Oh here, I'll give you my number, just in case something happens." said Ashitaka looking for a piece of paper. "Damn! Uh, do you have paper or something?" he asked San. She shook her head.

"Here," she said extending her hand to him palm face up, "just write it on my hand."

He got his pen and wrote the number.

"And I'll give you mine, just in case." With that she grabbed his hand and wrote her number on his palm. As she finished writing it, she realized that he really shouldn't pick her up. "Um Ashitaka, I don't think that you should pick me up."

Ashitaka looked up at her, confused.

"Mune and Nuke are a bit over protective so…" she trailed off not having to finish her sentence.

Ashitaka nodded, "Okay, how about you meet me in the park, then we'll go to wherever we're gonna go after that."

San smiled, "Alright. Saturday at seven in the park, gotcha!" And before she turned around to go back to her table, she walked up to him, and on her tip toes, kissed him gently on his cheek.

Ashitaka stared after her in shock touching his cheek in astonishment. He had just asked the girl he loved out, she said yes, Mune and Nuke hadn't seen him talking to her, and to top it all off, she had kissed him. He could die happy. He would definitely have to thank Soujiro for this.

Ashitaka sat down at his table in a still-stunned stupor. As he sat there, Soujiro, Yusuke, and Ash came and sat next to him, each with a downcast look on their faces.

"Ashitaka?" Nothing. "Ashitaka?" Still nothing. "ASHITAKA!" yelled Soujiro.

"Huh?" Ashitaka finally responded.

Soujiro smirked, "I take it she said yes then?"

All he got was a nod.

Yusuke clapped a hand on Ashitaka's shoulder, "It looks like our little Ashitaka is growing up!"

A/N: Well there you go, the next chapter in Palett High has been posted! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! As always, R&R! 'Til next time, Laterz!

HakushoRurouni


	6. Practice and Dates

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime/games/books I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's which are not many.

**_This story is dedicated to the late Rick Powell, who was my 7th grade Ela teacher. It is because of him that I was inspired to write for the heck of it and to have fun with my writing._**

Here's another chapter for Palett High! Surprisingly, the daily lives of teenagers are hard to write. But, getting over that, chapter six is ready to be written, and here it is!

Ch.6- Practice and Dates

As the final bell of the day rang, the seniors on the football team were cherishing their last few moments of freedom before going out to the hell that awaited them.

The tryouts had been mere precursors to what was to come, and what was to come wasn't easy.

Gohan sighed as he walked into the locker room. He took in the room with a rather bizarre pride, feeling that now, in his final year of high school; he would accomplish something, aside from being co-student of the year with Kurama every year. He knew that every player on the team was dying for what had eluded them for their entire four-year stay at Palett.

A championship.

However, it was hard to see the makings of a championship team with what was in the locker room. It seemed to be the same atmosphere that had always greeted Gohan at this time of year, an almost playful and carefree one.

Yusuke and Hiei taunting Kuwabaka…er…Kuwabara, about his oversized head. His little brother Goten and his friend Trunks, two of the very few freshmen who had made the varsity team, throwing each other's equipment across the room, Bit and Brad slapping towels at each other, and Harry and Ron getting bad mouthed by that Draco Malfoy punk, to name a few.

Again he sighed, this time in frustration as he shook his head and made his way over towards his locker. He had one in the corner next to two of his fellow defensive teammates, Mune and Nuke.

"Another year huh?" Gohan asked, while lifting his shirt over his head.

"Yeah," said Nuke, "however it's hard to see how in the hell we're supposed to win with these idiots!" he finished, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb at an enraged Zell who was chasing a laughing Seifer around because he had just given him a purple nurple.

"Yeah," Gohan said, "miracles happen." He tied up his pants and pulled the facemask of his helmet up through the neck of his shoulder pads. He was now clad in the usual practice attire, a gray sleeveless cutoff shirt with blue sweat shorts under his padded pants. To finish it off, he wore on his feet black cleats with rubber spikes rather than the old metal ones.

He hoisted his pads over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room with both Mune and Nuke, closely followed by Yusuke and Cloud.

To get out of the damned locker room was a challenge in itself. It was almost as bad as earlier that day. However, now you had to get past and/or through fellow dressed out teammates. And with the added addition of pads, it was no small feat.

As Soujiro and Squall came out of the locker room they noticed Seifer, Draco and Gary (Pokemon Gary) harassing a couple of the freshmen varsity players.

"So, you punks think you're so good just because you made _our _team?" Seifer drawled, "You two don't even know how to fluff a chocobo!"

Soujiro shook his head and said, "Do you Seifer?"

"You stay out of this Seta!" With that, he and Gary shot them the birdie and walked outside and towards the field.

"Pleasant bunch aren't they?" Harry asked as he stepped out of the locker room after hearing the conversation.

"…" Was Squall's reply as he opened the door to get out.

"Look you two," Soujiro said, "Uh…what are your names again?"

The one on the left with the spiked hair said, "Goten."

The one with the purple bowl cut hair said, "Trunks."

Soujiro nodded, "Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of morons."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the slimy git Draco, the one with the slicked back blonde hair, he couldn't tackle a pillow if it was already on the floor!"

Soujiro smirked, "Yeah and the other two, Seifer and Gary, they're on you're side of the ball so, it doesn't really matter. Just watch out for them in the gauntlet, ok?"

The two freshmen nodded as they too exited the building.

Harry turned to Soujiro and asked, "Watch out for them? What are you, gay? They couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"True, but if they miss the broad side, then whoever their target was ends up like Squall, with a gash going diagonally between the eyes!" Soujiro countered.

"Ah…point made!" With that the two left the hallway to join their teammates outside under the blazing sun.

Once all the players were outside, with a few exceptions due to after school tutoring, Coach T. started the practice off with a, as he said, "simple" lap.

It included a brisk jog around the school, then a rather long run along the perimeter of the acres of field next to the school, and finally, an all out sprint spanning two hundred meters across both.

Needless to say, all the players were thankful that they had been able to leave their shoulder pads on the field.

The downside?

Nobody knew whose pads were whose. They were all the same dull white and black.

"Wait, wait, wait," Yusuke shouted, "I know which one's mine." Cloud stared at him.

"How the hell can you tell the difference Urameshi?" he asked.

"Simple," he gestured towards a set of pads, "I put mine next to Kuwabara's, and I could spot his helmet a mile away! All I had to do was look for the biggest one!"

They all laughed, except Kuwabara who was in fact pissed, "See if I block for you, you little shit!"

At that moment, Coach T. and Coach Swarzenneger came over.

"Okay men, vere going to see if jou remember any of ze playz we ran last jear!" he pointed to Yusuke, "Urameshi, get your offense togezher and see if you can beat ze defense."

And so, the first "true" practice of the year played out this way the entire time. That is until the end of it, at which time Coach T. instructed every one to line up behind the end zone on the line.

"Okay fools, we're gonna run some sprints! And I pity the fool who thinks he won't get caught walking! GO!"

All the players completely decked out in pads and the works took off towards the other end of the field. Soujiro was the first to reach the other side, followed later by Zell and then Ash and finally, the rest of the team.

They listened for the whistle as Coach T. raised his hand on the other side of the field. Then, there was a faint, high-pitched whistle as he threw his arm down, signaling them to go.

Again, the end results were the same, however, the rest of the team seemed to be slowing down.

"I'll say it again, if I see any fool walking or jogging, I pity the fool!" He blew the whistle abruptly after that and they took off again.

Soujiro finished first again, this time however, closely followed by Kenshin. The two had only beaten the rest of the team by a few seconds though.

Another whistle, another sprint, and then another, and another, and another. It went like this until Haru, bent over double and struggling to breathe, finally threw up.

"AWW MAN!" shouted the team in unison.

"Well, I can see that _now _you're getting tired. Okay then," Coach T. said looking at his watch, "If you ladies can finish the hundred and back in twenty-five seconds, we'll call it a practice!"

"Come on guys!" shouted Ashitaka enthusiastically, "We can do this! Come on, clap it up!" With that, he began clapping his hands slowly at first then as others joined him, steadily faster.

The whistle blew.

Soujiro was hauling ass. He was going to beat every one again. 'Come on Sou!' he thought to himself as he noticed Kenshin and Hiei catching up, 'Come on you can beat them!'

Ash and Ashitaka looked at each other as they noticed the team start to slow down. Then in unison, they shouted,

"COME ON GUYS JUST FIFTY MORE YARDS TO GO!"

And that seemed to do it. As one, the team kicked it into sixth gear and took off. They passed Coach T. as he was looking at his watch. Once they stopped, he read their time out,

"Twenty-four and a half seconds."

There were shouts of relief as they got up and made their way towards the two coaches. They made a circle around them and then took a knee.

"Okay fools, you guys had a good practice and we're already proud of you," Coach T. said, "but don't slack off, because Coach Swarzennegar and I will be on your butts faster than you can say shit!"

There were snickers at this statement.

"Okay fools, hands in, brothers on three!" Everyone got up and placed their hands on top of the two coaches.

"Ready? ONE, TWO, THREE, BROTHERS!"

"Alright everybody take it in! Oh and don't forget we have a game Friday night!"

Saturday couldn't have come any faster for Ashitaka. He was so nervous that he couldn't even tie his shoelace much less dress right for the occasion. His only reassurance came because he and San were double dating with Bit and Leena.

However, he was sort of sad, he had wanted to be alone with San, but something made him ask Bit to go with him. He didn't know what.

He was dressed in khaki cargo pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue sneakers.

"Thank god we're meeting them at the movies and not at the park. That gives me what, ten, maybe twenty minutes alone with San? God she's so beautiful…." He said to himself.

With that he made his way out of his house and towards the park, which was about a block away from his home. As he walked he felt his leg almost give in, as a result of the strain he had put on it the previous night.

They had had a football game and he had hit the opposing halfback and then he'd been landed on by a whole half of his teammates. After he sat out, the school nurse came over and checked out his leg. She had said he had a contusion.

"What the hell is a contusion? Is that a disease?" he had asked in worry.

"No, a contusion is the same thing as a bruise, you'll be fine." The nurse had said.

'Sheesh," thought Ashitaka, 'couldn't she have just said 'You have a bruise? She scared the crap out of me!' he thought to himself as he made his way into the park.

He looked around and saw no sign of San yet. Glancing at his watch, he realized why. They had said seven and it was only 6:50.

"So I jumped the gun, no big." He said aloud. He sat down on a bench and started waiting.

It wasn't long before two hands had covered his eyes rendering him temporarily blind.

"Guess who?" said a soft female voice.

"Mom? What the heck are you doing here?" he said with a smirk, "I thought I told you I wanted some "alone" time!"

"Ashitaka!" Said the voice as its owner made its way around the bench and into his view. "It's me, San!"

"I know, I just wanted to see what you would do." He got up and hugged her. She hugged back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Both teens' hearts sped up and they broke apart. Smiling, Ashitaka said,

"So, we've got half an hour until the movie starts and we have to meet Bit and Leena. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I would like to get to know you better Ashitaka. Tell me something about yourself."

"Hm, let's see…umm, I'm on the football team at school and I play linebacker with your brothers." He said, "Okay your turn."

"Ummm…well, I have an obsession with pizza." San responded. She had expected him to ask, but she still wasn't ready to answer. "Now you."

It was really a lot better than walking in silence, and the two realized that by the time they reached the theatre, that they had a rather firm grasp on what the other liked and disliked, not that they hadn't already known it, considering that the year before, they basically stalked each other.

As they walked up the sidewalk leading to the ticket booth, they spotted Bit and Leena waiting for them, with Bit's arms wrapped around Leena's waist and his chin resting on top of her head. They were talking about something but immediately shut up when they saw Ashitaka and San.

"It's about time you guys." Bit said with false anger, "What took you so long? Or more importantly, what were you _doing?_"

"We weren't _doing_ anything. We thought that you guys were gonna be late, so we took our time in getting over here." San responded trying to hide her blush and failing miserably.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, what are we gonna go see?" asked Leena turning around with Bit still holding her waist.

"Well, what is there?" Ashitaka asked.

"Batman Begins, Star Wars Episode III, uh…The Longest Yard, Meet the Fockers, and Madagascar." Bit read off the list of movies.

After a long and heated debate, the two couples finally decided on Star Wars. They figured that it would be dramatic and entertaining at the same time. And in addition, if the movie wasn't entertaining, then it meant about three hours worth of "cuddle" time.

"Do you want anything San?" Ashitaka asked as he got in line for the snack bar.

"Umm, no not really."

"Aww come on, are you sure, or do you just not want me to spend my money on you?"

"Well, if you put it that way, can you just get me some water and popcorn?"

"Sure, is that all?" he asked.

She nodded her head and then walked over to where Leena was standing likewise waiting for Bit to get their sustenance.

"So San, how's is the coupled life so far?" Leena asked mischievously.

"Oh you know, so-so." San said gesturing with her hand. "But then again, we've only been officially "together" for about, five days, so I really wouldn't know about the "kinky" stuff that you and Bit know about would I?"

Leena laughed, "You've got me there San." There was silence for a minute. "So, did you go to the game last night?"

"No, I had to go home early, my mom wanted me to help her with stuff around the house." San replied. "Who won?"

"We did, but just barely. I think your brothers really did a number on the running backs from Cerulean."

"Running _backs_?" San said.

Leena nodded her head. "They must've brought in the fourth string running back. Took the first three backs off on stretchers. Damn near insane."

San laughed, "So that was why they came in laughing and happy last night. I was starting to wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Ashitaka asked as he and Bit made their way toward the waiting girls with the snacks in hand.

"My brothers' sanity." Replied San taking the offered popcorn off his hands.

They walked towards the ticket usher situated at the entrance to the dim hallway that led to the different theatre rooms. Having already purchased their tickets they handed them to him.

As he took them he said, "That'll be the fourth door on your right."

They nodded and left down the hall. They passed by the ads for new movies and pictures of old movie stars as they came upon the entrance to their room.

"Well," Bit said, "This is your last chance to go to the restroom, and the movie starts in about two minutes so hurry up. Ladies you can go first if you need to, we'll take your stuff in." He took Leena's popcorn and drink as Ashitaka did the same for San.

The girls turned to their left and entered the restroom. Bit and Ashitaka walked into the room and looked around the slightly lit theatre. It was about half full and it was easy enough to find seats. As they made their way towards the back of the theatre, someone shouted,

"Hey Bit, Ashitaka! Over here!" The two boys looked up and saw the source of the voice. And to Ashitaka's horror, it was Mune, accompanied as always, by his brother Nuke.

"Oh shit!" Ashitaka hissed, cursing his bad luck.

Bit looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Okay here's the deal man," he whispered softly trying not to make it too obvious that he was hiding something, "I'll make up an excuse for you while you go and get San and get out of here. After that, get tickets to another movie or something and Leena and I will meet you at that Irish restaurant when our flick is done, alright?"

Ashitaka nodded and snacks in hand, he left the theatre in haste. "Hey guys!" Was the last thing he heard as he exited.

Ashitaka was just about to go toward the restrooms when he saw San and Leena already walking down the hall. He ran to them.

"Ashitaka, what's wrong?" San asked as she looked at him in worry.

"Mune and Nuke," he gasped.

"Yeah, what about them?" Leena said.

"Their here! They're in the theatre and they already saw Bit and I!" At this, San visibly paled and looked at her friend and then at Leena.

"Look it's alright you two, they don't have to see you! Just go to another movie while we're here, and then Bit and I will meet you at that Irish restaurant afterward." Leena said hastily.

"You know, Bit said that exact same thing to me." Ashitaka laughed, "That's really weird."

"Yeah well, after a few years as a couple you start to develop this kind of sixth sense and you're always able to know what your significant other is thinking." Leena responded.

"Well, come on Ashitaka, let's go see about the other movies." San said as they turned around toward the entrance.

"Have fun you two!" Leena called over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

A/N: Well, there you go that's chapter six. I think it's a little longer than the others because I've been so lazy in my updates through this story. Please R&R!


	7. Confessions and an Irish Restaurant

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon, Yu-Yu-Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, any of the Final Fantasy's, Harry Potter, Princess Mononoke, Dragonball Z, any of the Tekken's, or any other anime/games/books I have in this story. I do however, own the OC's which are not many.

**_This story is dedicated to the late Rick Powell, who was my 7th grade Ela teacher. It is because of him that I was inspired to write for the heck of it and to have fun with my writing._**

A/N: I'm back…AGAIN! I've been on a recent inspiration streak and I'm not gonna stop until I can't type anymore. Which should be in about, well…after this chapter. Anyway, as you can probably tell from the title of the chapter, it is a continuation of the date between Ashitaka and San. Hope you enjoy and I thank all of you who have reviewed.

Ch.7- Confessions and an Irish Restaurant

It wasn't really a hard choice. Ashitaka and San still wanted "cuddle" time and they weren't really interested in an animated movie right now or a comedy so that left them with Batman Begins.

No one was watching as the two high school teens snuck into the theatre. They quickly ran in, barely avoiding a last minute restroom user, and made it to the back of the theatre right before the lights went down, and the film started to play…or at least, the previews did.

"In the city, where you must fight to survive…."

Neither of them was paying any attention to the screen and nor were the other audience members. There was a moment of awkward silence as they looked at the screen, then at each other, then back at the screen, and then back at each other.

"So…uhh…San did you go to the game last night?" Ashitaka asked, taking a stab in the dark.

"No…I wanted to, but my mother needed help at the house." She replied nervously.

"Well, no worries there, I was just curious."

"If you want me to, I can try and make it to more of your games. Leena tells me that you guys are getting serious about state this year."

"Yeah, now that we only have one more year at Palett, we want to make it a year to remember."

Now the conversation was flowing smoothly from the both of them. However, as fate would have it, the previews ended just then, and there were numerous "shh's" around the theatre in an attempt to stop all talking. When the movie started playing, all that could be heard was the lines in the movie.

It was about three fourths of the movie later that Ashitaka felt San's head fall to his shoulder. He looked down and his breath caught.

She was beautiful, even in the dark of the movie theatre. Her face, it looked so soft. Her body was pressed against his and Ashitaka had to admit that he loved the feeling of her there. Her brown hair fell carelessly down over her forehead.

It seemed almost automatic when he put his arm around her, holding her to him. He was in heaven. He loved this and it was all he wanted to do, just sit here with San and hold her like he was doing right now.

"Beautiful…" he whispered softly.

He lay his head on top of hers and continued to watch the movie. It wasn't long before he too was asleep.

It was at this point, when she could hear light snoring coming from Ashitaka that San chose to open her eyes. It had worked out perfectly. She had pretended to fall asleep just to see what Ashitaka would do. Gently and carefully she moved her head off his shoulder and let his head rest on her shoulder.

He really was handsome. His brown hair was messy and almost to the point of being untamed but that was one of the things that attracted her to him. That and his personality. He was so nice, it was almost unnerving, and then when he needed to, he could be firm and convincing. And with his arm around her, she felt so…secure. Like nothing could hurt her no matter what. She loved him.

It was now nearing the end of the movie and it seemed that once again the good guy was going to win. When the screen went off and the house lights came up, San, as gently as before, shifted her head slightly so as to look at Ashitaka's face.

"Hey, Ashitaka, it's time to get up sleepy head." She said as she stroked his hair across his forehead. "The movie's over and we have to go meet Bit and Leena."

"Hmm…sleepy…tired…pillow soft…hmm." He mumbled.

San giggled. Before she could stop herself, she quickly kissed Ashitaka's forehead and then suddenly pulled back, with one hell of a blush.

'I can't believe I did that!' she thought to herself, 'Sure we're "going out" but that…does it? I hope he liked it….I mean…oh crap!'

'I can't believe she just did that!' Ashitaka screamed to himself while he saw a little mini him in his mind do a little happy jig. 'Maybe if I stay like this long enough she'll do it again. Oh no, Bit and Leena are gonna be waiting for us…damn!'

"Okay, okay, I'm up San. You ready?" he asked her, choosing not to embarrass her any further seeing the bright red blush still on her face.

She nodded and they left the theatre.

As they exited the building they were lucky that it happened to be getting darker sooner, or else the sun that had been up when they had gone in would have blinded them. Looking around, Ashitaka frowned.

"Hey San, can you see Bit or Leena?"

San laughed, "Ashitaka, our movie was only about two hours long. Theirs probably hasn't even reached the climax yet."

"So, we still have an hour before we need to meet them?" Ashitaka asked.

San nodded. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the park. "Besides I want to get to know you." Ashitaka looked at her confused. "Better."

The park was close and was empty of small children as well as older couples.

'Perfect.' San thought as she led Ashitaka to a secluded area in the park, right next to an old set of swings.

"San, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." She replied.

"Then why did you drag me all the way to the park?"

"In _private!"_

As they entered the area, she let go of his hand and Ashitaka turned to look at her.

"What is it San?"

"Ashitaka, I…well, I don't really know how to say this…but I…I think I…" she couldn't say it, nothing was coming out.

Ashitaka looked at her, his heart beating fast. She was going to cut the date short and she was going to dump him as well. What had he done?

"San, was this about the movie theatre, when I fell asleep? I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to I was just, and then the movie was…dontdumpme!" He begged.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked curiously, "I don't care if you fell asleep, I didn't mind." She giggled, "You know, you're cute when you're sleeping. Very cute."

"So you're not going to break up with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Why would I do that? Ashitaka, I…damn this is harder than it looks…I l-l-love you!" she finally managed to get out. And then she was caught up in the warmth that was Ashitaka's hug.

"San…I…I…damn you were right! I love you too! Don't forget that." She hugged him tighter and then let go.

They looked each other in the eye before simultaneously agreeing and moved their heads towards the other. It seemed like an eternity before their lips finally met.

It was soft, sweet, and innocent. Not rushed, and not hormonally driven. Just, loving.

"Alright, alright, break up the bloody snog fest will you?" shouted a voice from behind one of the trees.

Then, another voice, higher this time,

"You know, he's right San, if you wanted to snog Ashitaka senseless, you really should've done it where no one would be looking. Especially since your brothers are out and about on this wonderful night."

When the owner's of the two voices stepped out, they revealed the tall, muscular frame of Harry Potter, and thin, lithe frame of Ginny Weasley.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" San asked accusingly, slightly ruffled since her kiss with Ashitaka was interrupted.

"Oh nothing. Bit and Leena called us a couple of hours ago and told us about Mune and Nuke and your date." Harry said. "And seeing as how they are _still_ in their movie and yours has already let out, they told Gin and I to find you and go to that Irish restaurant where they're supposed to meet you afterward."

Ashitaka looked at him curiously, "Why'd they send you and Ginny after us?"

"Because," Ginny started, "Of the looming threat that are your brothers San, we've been "assigned" by Bit and Leena, and the rest of the student body who have been dying to see the two of you together since freshman year, to "protect" you two for the remainder of the year."

"What she means is, we're all bloody happy for you two, and we want to see you get married and make little baby Sans and Ashitakas without the added worry of Mune and Nuke. So we've safeguarded the restaurant and invited pretty much all of the San and Ashitaka supporters there. If Mune and Nuke do decide to go and eat there, they won't be able to get to you." Harry finished for her.

Both Ashitaka and San laughed in relief.

"So, are we gonna head on over to the restaurant?" Ashitaka asked.

"What, and miss this perfect opportunity to snog Ginny senseless without interruption from one of her brothers? Not likely." Harry said.

Ginny laughed at this, but Ashitaka looked at him. "When did the two of you get together then?"

"Oh, that's right, you've been on the outside for a long time." Ginny said, "We got together at the end of freshman year and the only people who know are the girls and everyone else, except Ron. That bloody git wouldn't recognize affection if it slapped him across the face with a book and then said, I love you!"

"But doesn't Hermione already do that?" San asked.

"That's the point." Harry said darkly.

"Ah." Was all San said.

"Well, I guess there will be other times to do it Gin, we've got to get these two lovebirds to the restaurant before Bit calls and tells us that the movie is over." Harry said, and then, as if on cue, his cell phone rang. "Hello? What! You said….damn!" He violently flipped his cell phone shut and looked up. "That was Bit. The movie is over and Mune and Nuke are wondering what happened to Ashitaka. We've got to get moving, come on!"

They set off at a fast pace.

"We're going to my car," Harry said as they ran toward the exit of the park, "It's got enough room so no worries about space ay?" As he finished he took the keys from his pocket and hit the panic button.

"What'd you do that for?" yelled Ashitaka.

"We don't have time to look for it, so now we know where it is!" Harry yelled back as he spotted the flashing car and grabbing Ginny's hand, dashed toward it.

Once they were in and seated, the black Eclipse took off down the road.

"Uh..if no one minds me asking," San started, "Why were we running to your car like my brothers were right behind us?"

"Well, technically your brother's were right behind us, just not physically. You see, I have this theory…Oww! Gin what was that for?"

Ginny gave him a stern look and made him shut up. "What he means is that your brothers probably would have found us if we had stayed their any longer."

The ride was short seeing as the restaurant was only two minutes away and they soon found themselves clambering out of the car.

As they got closer to the door, Harry and Ginny stopped them as Harry went into the restaurant to check if the coast was clear. Ginny stayed with them, eyeing their surroundings to make sure the outside was clear. A minute later, Harry came out and said,

"All clear. The password is, State." With that, the three followed him in.

The hostess came over to them with a cheery smile on her face, "Hello, and welcome to Mulligans. Table for four?"

Ginny spoke up, "We're with State."

The waitress' smile widened even more as she looked at Ashitaka and San, "I see, well, the party's in the back, just take a right at the restrooms."

"Thank you!" Ginny smiled as she led them to their destination.

When they got to the party room Ashitaka and San were shocked to find that it was packed. They didn't realize that Harry hadn't been joking when he said they had invited a lot of people.

"San, did you know that we had this many supporters?" Ashitaka asked still shocked. As he saw her shake her head, mouth agape, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Sanoske Sagara.

"Well Ashitaka, you finally decided to grow up and ask her huh? It's about time, I was getting worried that you were gay!"

The room erupted in laughter at this comment and watched as Ashitaka and San made their way towards two empty seats at the front of the room, which were in fact in the back of the restaurant.

Keiko made her way over towards the couple and smiled.

"You guys can order whatever you want alright? Tonight's on us!" There were cheers of approval at this. "I meant San and Ashitaka!"

"AWWW!" was the unanimous response to this statement.

After they ordered their drinks, Ashitaka and San seemed to get used to the idea that tonight was their night and that everyone was happy for them.

It was nearing ten thirty when dessert came. It was a huge mountain of ice cream, brownies, chocolate syrup and other unnecessarily fattening sweet things. No one cared.

Ashitaka stood up and everybody got quiet to hear what he had to say.

"You guys," he said as San stood next to him, he put his arm around her and then continued, "We just want to thank you all for doing this for us. It was very thoughtful and carefully planned. And we'd also like to thank Bit and Leena for sacrificing a perfectly good date to distract Mune and Nuke for us. Thanks you guys, we owe you one!"

"Damn straight you do! Do you know what Leena and I could've been doing instead of sitting there and pretending to be interested in the crappy conversation they made?" Bit called over the laughs. He and Leena had arrived a little bit after nine, their three-hour movie finally ending.

"I don't think any one wants to know! Especially seeing as it's you two!" shouted Hworang.

This statement was met by laughter and a scowl by Bit accompanied by an extreme death threat by Leena which involved a rather…er, detailed explanation on where certain parts of his anatomy would be after she was done with him.

Just as Ashitaka and San started to pass the gigantic dessert around the table, Harry came running in, a look of pure terror on his face.

"San…Ashitaka!" he said while trying to catch his breath, "Mune…Nuke…here…NOW!"

Without him having to explain, the two got up and ran towards him.

"So how are we gonna get out?" asked San, worry etched on her face as she searched the restaurant and finally finding her brothers.

"We're going to have to sneak you two out alright. Do you want to finish your dessert or should we get going?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean finish our dessert, my life is at stake here!" Ashitaka hissed.

"Point made." Ginny turned toward the group. "Alright you lot it's a code red, now remember, exactly how we rehearsed it!"

Blank stares met her statement.

Ginny sighed they were hopeless. "What I mean is make a bloody crowd around Ashitaka and San and sneak them out of the restaurant so San's brothers don't see them. Got it?" she snapped angrily.

As one, the party nodded and immediately moved around the couple.

Harry grinned at his girlfriend. "You know, you're really sexy when you take charge Gin."

She looked at him and smirked, "I'll use that to my advantage later. Thanks for letting me know." With that she winked at him and, making sure that Ron and Hermione were out of sight at the front of the mob of teens, grabbed Harry's hand.

"Here's to this never getting traced back to us." Harry said kissing her.

She smiled, "Likewise."

It was not exactly hard to escape, but when Mune and Nuke spotted Bit and Leena they started to walk over to them.

"Oh shit!" Harry cursed seeing this. "Oh shit, Bit! Leena! Don't look over at them, pretend you haven't noticed them or heard them! Keep Going!"

Thankfully they succeeded and got out of the restaurant without a hitch. Why couldn't all things in life be this easy? One of the great mysteries of life.

"Hey you two!" Harry said as he and Ginny made their way through the dispersing crowd, some of which were still giving their congratulations to the new couple. "Do you need a ride home? Or should I just drop you two off at the park?"

"The park, unless, San does your mother protest to boyfriends too?" Ashitaka asked.

"Yes. She's where those two dolts got it from, I think the parks fine." San answered.

"Just as well, Gin and I were going to go do a little "exploring" weren't we Gin?" Harry joked, smirking at his girlfriend.

She just rolled her eyes at him and made her way towards his car.

"Come on then, before she gets impatient."

The ride back to the park was just as short, only now it was a more content group that shared the silence of the car.

When they got there Ashitaka and San climbed out of the vehicle and closed the door behind them. They were surprised when they saw Harry and Ginny climb out as well. They looked at the couple quizzically until they noticed.

"What? I told you we were going to "explore" didn't I? Sheesh, bloody ignorant the both of you!" Harry said as he led Ginny towards the hidden clearing next to the swings.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ashitaka called after them, smirking to himself.

"Dammit Harry, it looks like we'll have stutter unnecessarily over and over again while trying not to look at each other! Damn you Ashitaka!" Ginny joked as they disappeared into the trees.

"Damn, I have just been served!" Ashitaka muttered.

San laughed. And then she yelped as Ashitaka pulled her by her hand to him.

"I love you San." He whispered before kissing her lovingly.

They stayed like that for a while, standing and kissing each other, until San's cell phone rang. She broke away from Ashitaka and pulled out the device.

"Dammit! It's my mother, I forgot about her curfew! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!"

Looking at his watch, Ashitaka saw with disbelief that it was already eleven fifty-nine.

"I'm sorry San, I didn't realize that it was so late."

"It's alright Ashitaka, neither did I."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No, that's alright. I only live about two minutes from here anyway, and I wouldn't want my brothers to catch you either." She saw his downcast expression and said, "I had a really great time tonight Ashitaka, even with all the twists and turns, it was fun."

With that she kissed him again. He responded readily wrapping his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. She broke the kiss reluctantly and looked at him.

"I'll see you on Monday at school Ashitaka alright?" He nodded. With that she gave him one last quick kiss and turned and left.

Ashitaka stared at her slowly disappearing figure and continued to stare long after she was gone. It wasn't until he heard a shriek of joy from the unseen clearing and Ginny's shouts of "Harry Potter you are so going to get it. When I get my hands on you oh you won't like it!"

Ashitaka laughed softly and turned in the direction of his home. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a loving and caring girlfriend and incredible friends who actually took the time to try and plan things out for he and San.

Smiling he walked all the way home in much higher spirits and without the nervous feeling that he had had when he left it.

A/N: Well, that's chapter seven! I decided that I didn't put enough of the date in the last chapter so I continued it in this one. Anyway, those of you that think this fic is centered too much on Ashitaka and San, don't worry, I'll be going back and forth to different couples and to different things throughout the fic. Finally, please R&R! I don't care if it's an anonymous review or signed, all reviews are appreciated! Also I realize that I have spelled the name Weasley wrong throughout the story and I am sorry please ignore that thanks! HakushoRurouni


End file.
